Saving Katherine Pierce
by fizzix71
Summary: This is how I pictured the series going after the Series 5 mid season break. It was written for my daughter who couldn't wait for it to return! First public attempt at fan fic, feedback greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Elena stared at the fire, entranced and hypnotised by the flames. The pages of her father's notebook curled and turned brown before catching fire and the plastic cover of the notebook melted and bubbled in the heat. The skin on her cheeks prickled as her tears evaporated. She couldn't take her eyes off the burning book for a few minutes. Was Damon right? If her father was still alive, would he have treated her like a potential donor too? Would he have experimented on her the way he had tortured the other Augustine vampires? The way he had tortured Damon?

Thoughts of the cell she'd been locked up in just hours ago came back to her, and she shivered despite the heat of the fire. Her stomach clenched as she remembered the feeling of dread when Wes had come to collect her and strapped her to the chair, the fear at being completely at his mercy while he had drained her of blood. She'd only been there a day or two before Stefan had rescued her - how had Damon managed for five years? How had he kept his sanity? The thought of him locked up there, powerless, starving and in pain made her ache.

She wanted to comfort him, put her arms around him and just hold him, stroke his hair, whisper soft words into his ear. Try and undo some of the hurt that had been inflicted on him. But she knew it was too late for that. Burning her father's notes didn't undo the damage that had been done by him and the other doctors. It only destroyed the evidence. Damon had been carrying around the hatred and wreaking vengeance for it for fifty years, a few kind words in her arms weren't going to change that. And now he'd ended their relationship. Told her he was 'letting her go' then walked out. Well, she didn't want to be let go! After everything they'd been through, this couldn't be how it ended.

The fire was dying down. The book of horrors, details of her father and Wes' 'experiments', was mostly gone now, reduced to a pile of ashes. She wished she could erase the damage it had done as easily. She heard footsteps in the hallway and turned round. Damon stood in the doorway, looking in her direction but his eyes refusing to meet hers. He had changed. He was wearing a black turtle necked sweater underneath his leather jacket and he had an overnight bag in his hand. She looked at him, momentarily lost for words. He looked impossibly handsome and so _lost_. Eventually, he looked her in the eye and she could see the agony, the hurt, but most of all the defensiveness. It was like a warning sign, and it kept her rooted to the spot. They stood, eyes locked for what seemed like ages.

Finally, Elena cleared her throat.

'You're leaving?' she said, glancing at his overnight bag.

'Just for a few days' he said, averting his eyes. He was lying, she knew it. 'Got some friends in Florida I haven't seen in a while, thought I'd drop in and say hello.'

'You hate Florida' she said, desperately trying to think of something to say that would make this not be happening. Please don't leave! She wanted to scream at him. 'It's full of tourists and humidity.'

'Yeah, well, maybe I'll get some fast food while I'm down there. And the humidity doesn't bother me. My hair can deal with it' he winked and smiled, but there was no humour in his expression. He turned to the door, and a stab of pain galvanised her into action. She couldn't just watch him leave!

'Please don't do this Damon' Elena blurted out. 'Please don't leave. I Love you. Everything we've been through to be together, this can't be how it ends. I chose you, remember?'

He froze by the door for a moment, his back to her.

'You only chose me because it was the easier choice.' He said in a low voice. His face was turned to one side and she could make out the profile of his face. 'Because I don't judge you when you make mistakes.' He paused. 'Because I'm a worse person than you.'

'No!' said Elena, desperation in her voice. 'That's not true, Damon. I chose you because I love you.'

'You don't _love_ me' Damon whirled around to face her. 'You love the fact that you can be bad around me and I don't just allow it, I love it. But that's just making you a worse person, Elena. Every day you're with me, you're a bit less Elena Gilbert and a bit more Salvatore. If you stay with me, you're going to turn into me. And I can't be responsible for that. I can't stand the guilt.'

'That's not true, Damon. I may not be the innocent high school girl you first met. But I'm a vampire now, of course that's going to change me! Everything that's happened, that's going to change me. But that's not all your responsibility.' She stepped forward. Just one step, but a little closer to him. He didn't move away and she dropped her voice a little. 'I'm still me!'

He stared at her. His eyes were dark and tortured but his face was set in a mask of determination. She took another step towards him, trying to close the distance she could feel opening up between them.

'Please Damon' there was a pleading tone in her voice, but she didn't care. She had to make him understand how she felt about him. 'I love you and I know you love me. We can put all of this behind us.' She gestured towards the fire. 'We can be happy together. I know we can.'

'No' the firmness in his voice made her flinch and take a step backwards. He stared past her, not able to look into her face. He softened his voice as he remembered Enzo's words. 'I will not ruin you too.' He said, turning away.

She was momentarily lost for words. She stood, arms crossed in front of her, stung by his rejection and puzzled by his words.

'Damon-' she began, but they were both distracted by a tumbling, bumping sound from the hallway.

They glanced at each other briefly, a silent 'What now?' passing between them before they rushed out into the hall.

Katherine was laying at the bottom of the steps, unconscious, her hair fanned out across the carpet. One of her legs was bent at an unnatural angle and one of her arms was outstretched as though she was reaching for something. When did she get so grey? Elena wondered. Her cell phone was on the floor a couple of steps above her and a voice could be heard on the other end.

'Katherine? Hello? Are you ok?'

'Oh my God' Elena gasped, bending to place two fingers on Katherine's exposed neck. There was a pulse, but it was weak and irregular. 'What's happened to her?'

'Come-uppance, I'd say' Damon said, shrugging his shoulders. 'About a hundred and forty seven years too late.'

'Help me with her.' Elena said, scooping Katherine up from the floor and lifting her effortlessly. She had become so fragile. Her body was like a bag of bones in her arms. Katherine moaned in pain, but her eyes remained closed.

'Yeah, because I owe her so much,' Damon said sarcastically, throwing a sceptical look at Elena. She glared at him. He returned the glare for a few seconds, then reluctantly gave in, raising his hands in surrender. He shook his head and stooped to pick up the cell phone and Katherine's overnight bag.

'What happened?' Stefan's voice came from the top of the stairs. He was peering over the railing.

'The old lady had a fall, maybe broke her hip.' Damon replied, putting the cell phone to his ear. 'Hello. Who is this?'

'It's Nadia' came the voice on the other end. 'What happened? Is Katherine ok?'

'Well, she's got some frightful grey hairs' Damon said, wryly. 'And-' he screwed up his face in disgust 'wrinkles. Plus she may have just had a heart attack and fallen down the stairs.'

Stefan rushed past him as he was speaking and ushered Elena into the study.

'I'm turning around right now' Nadia's voice sounded panicky, and her words came out faster, making her accent thicker. 'Please look after her until I get there.'

'Yeah, I'll get right on that'

'Damon, please. She's the only family I have. I can't lose her now.'

'Trust me, Nadia,' Damon said, walking reluctantly towards the study door. 'Katherine will outlast all of us. She's like a cockroach, she'd survive nuclear war.'

'I'll be there in an hour' Nadia said. 'I just need to stop by Matt's house first.' The line went dead.

Damon threw a quizzical look at the phone. Matt's house? He shook his head, deciding he didn't care and entered the study. Elena had laid Katherine on the couch by the fire and Stefan was covering her with a blanket. He frowned as he watched Elena check for a pulse once more and Stefan stand over her with a worried expression on his face.

'Did I miss a memo, or something?' he asked as he walked over to the bar and took the lid of a bottle of bourbon. He poured a large drink into a tumbler, took a deep drink then added a top up before putting the lid back. This was shaping up to be a lousy day.

Stefan and Elena looked at him briefly before turning back to Katherine.

'Since when did everyone start caring about Katherine again?' he continued, taking a swig of his drink. 'I know you had a night of passion with her Stefan, but I assumed that was just for old times sake, you know, make the old girl feel good about herself again.'

Elena glanced up at Stefan, who avoided her gaze. This was news to her. A stab of jealousy pierced her heart and she felt instantly guilty for it. She had no right to be jealous of Stefan's love life. Not after what she'd done. But when he'd saved her this afternoon, she'd felt something stir inside of her. When he'd lifted her off that bed and put his arms around her to steady her, it had just felt right. She'd rested her head in the crook of his neck and it had just fit. It had felt….comfortable. Like coming home. Damon had claimed her as soon as they had arrived home and Stefan had disappeared upstairs. She'd pushed it to the back of her mind, happy and relieved that Damon was alive and unhurt, but it came back to her now as she imagined Stefan and Katherine together. She looked away and turned her attention to Katherine.

'And you' Damon slugged more bourbon and raised his glass, pointing a finger at Elena. 'She's tried to kill you, what, like five times at least?'

They both ignored him.

'What do you think has happened to her?' she asked, looking down at Katherine's unconscious face.

'I don't know' he said, taking Katherine's hand and feeling for a pulse. He found the arterial rhythm quickly. 'Her pulse is weak and a little erratic. Maybe a heart attack. She's showing signs of rapid aging, so….

'We should get her to a hospital' Elena said.

Stefan shook his head.

'We have no idea how her body would react to the treatment they might give her' he said, avoiding her eyes. They both knew that this wasn't the main reason for not taking Katherine to a hospital. She would be a medical oddity, who knows what the doctors would find when they started running tests on her.

'We've got to do something' Elena said. 'We can't just let her die.'

Across the room, Damon rolled his eyes and finished his drink.

'Sure we can' he said, an incredulous expression on his face.

They both turned and stared at him.

'That woman is no good!' he exclaimed. He looked Stefan in the eye. 'She has ruined our lives for nearly a hundred and fifty years…. We don't owe her anything! We'll be better off without her.'

'She's not the woman she used to be' Stefan said, and Elena felt another pang of jealousy. Why was he defending her?

'Oh please, one night in the sack and you've forgotten what she's put us through?' Damon said, turning away in disgust.

'I haven't forgotten anything, Damon' Stefan said, hotly. 'I'm just trying to show her some compassion. Getting older and knowing she's dying, that's been punishment for her.'

'There'll never be enough punishment for everything she's done!' Damon scowled, turning back to face Stefan. Elena flinched.

'Really?' said Stefan, calmly, his eyebrows arched. 'And what about what you've done, brother? What about all the lives you've ruined, people you've killed, people you turned? Are you really so innocent that you can sit in judgement? Or are you just still mad at her for choosing me?'

There was a stunned silence and the two brothers stared at each other. Finally, Damon turned away and went to pour himself another whiskey.

'What do we do?' Elena said, bending to examine Katherine again. She laid a hand on her forehead. 'She feels cold.' She stood and walked over to the fireplace where she placed two large logs on the dying flames. She turned back to Stefan. He stood looking at Katherine, deep in thought. 'Stefan?'

'I know a doctor in Louisiana,' he said, finally. 'I could call and ask him to come.'

'That will take hours. She could be dead by then.'

'We don't have much choice' he said, removing his phone from his pocket and pressing buttons.

Damon exhaled loudly from beside the liquor cabinet.

'I have an idea.' He said, reluctantly. They both looked at him sceptically.

'Doctor death' he said, pouring himself another drink. His hands shook slightly at the thought. He poured another two fingers into the glass.

'You think we should take her to Wes?' Elena asked, her tone incredulous.

'No.' Damon spoke slowly, putting the top back on the scotch. 'I think we should bring him here.'

They both stared at him, frowns etched on their faces.

'Look, trust me, I'm no fan of his. But if anyone knows a lot about medical treatment and vampires, it's him. And I think it's fair to say that he owes us.'

'Damon, did you forget, Katherine is not a vampire any more' Stefan frowned at him.

'She's spent more years as a vampire than all of us put together,' Damon said. 'She's more vampire than anything else. Even if she has undergone a recent…downgrade.'

Elena looked at Stefan. 'What do you think?' she asked him, still wrestling with images of him and Katherine together. Stefan shrugged.

'He's met Katherine before, he knows what's been happening to her' he said, doubtfully. 'It's worth a shot.'

'How do we get him here?' Elena said, remembering her escape from his torture lab just a few hours ago. 'We don't even know where he is.'

'Yes, but we know someone who can find him' Damon smiled without any trace of warmth.

'I don't want to involve Aaron any more' Elena said, quickly.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly and sat down in the armchair, resting his drink on the arm.

'Then I guess we stay here, and watch Katherine slip away into the afterlife where she will taunt innocents and ruin lives for eternity.' He drew up a nearby stool and put his feet on it casually. 'It's not every day you get to see the death of a five hundred year old vampire.' He looked at Katherine with distaste and raised his glass again.

Elena looked at Stefan, but he held up his hands and shook his head.

'Okay, I'll call him' Elena said, reluctantly. 'He probably won't even pick up the phone.'

'That's why you need to just go and ask him' Damon said. 'The element of surprise.'

Elena looked at him. His words were getting slurry.

'Ok, well somebody needs to stay here with her.' Elena looked over at Stefan. 'Will you two go?'

'Not a chance' Damon said. 'Aaron hates me. I killed his entire family, remember. Besides, I don't really want to help her anyway. You two go, I'll stay here and play doctor. But first, I need some more anaesthesia.'

He got up from the couch and walked back over to the bar.

Stefan watched his brother impassively. What the hell was up with him? He only ever drank this hard when his mood was foul. He should have been celebrating. Elena was safe and back home with him. His eyes rested on Damon's overnight bag, dropped by the doorway. He frowned but said nothing.

'Stefan' Elena's voice made him turn around. 'We should go'

Stefan nodded, seeing dried blood at the corner of Elena's eyes. She'd been crying.

'You'd better hurry' said Damon, pouring himself another large glass and gesturing to Katherine. She was laying still on the couch and one of her arms was drooping down, almost touching the floor. 'She doesn't look so good.' He turned to Stefan and flashed him a humourless smile. 'No time to do your hair.'

Stefan shook his head and turned to walk out.

'I'll be out in a minute' Elena said, before turning to Damon and dropping her voice. 'Promise me you won't leave until we get back?'

Damon looked at her and said nothing.

'Damon, promise me?' she said, more urgently. She reached for his hand, but he jerked his arm away as if he'd been burned. She flinched and stared at him, hurt and angry. Why was he doing this? After everything they'd just been through?

He nodded once, without meeting her eyes, then turned back to the liquor cabinet. That was the best she was going to get. She turned and went after Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'What's going on with you guys?' Stefan turned on the wipers as rain started to fall. He busied himself adjusting the heater to clear the windscreens. They had been driving five minutes already and Elena hadn't said a word.

'What do you mean?' Elena asked, trying to keep her voice light.

'Come on, Elena. When Damon drinks like that, he's trying really hard to drown something. And I saw his bag. Was he leaving?'

Elena shrugged uncomfortably. She didn't feel comfortable discussing her relationship problems with Stefan.

'He thinks he is bad for me' she said, finally.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. 'Well, he's right' he said, matter of factly. Elena looked at him, sharply.

'Come on Elena' he said, rolling his eyes.

'I don't think I can talk about this with you, Stefan' she turned and stared out of the window, focusing on some droplets of water running erratically down the window.

'Elena, I love my brother' Stefan said. 'And you are so good for him.'

She looked over at him.

'But?'

'But Damon is not known for bettering people around him' Stefan said. 'He doesn't exactly bring out the best in people.'

'Like you, you mean?' she said, defensively. 'Did you manage to bring out the best in Katherine?' She regretted it as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

He stared out of the windscreen, momentarily lost for words.

'I'm sorry.' Elena said immediately. 'I had no right to say that.'

He nodded slowly. 'No, you didn't.'

There was silence between them for a few minutes as the car made its way along the highway to college. Stefan concentrated on driving, his mind in turmoil. Elena fidgeted uncomfortably. She had a niggling feeling in the back of her head, like she was forgetting something. She picked up her phone for something to do with her hands and saw there was a voicemail. She held the phone to her ear, grateful for something to do.

'Caroline' she said, relieved to hear her friends voice. It had been a few days.

Stefan looked over at her.

She gestured to the phone.

'She left me a voicemail. She's been worried about me.' Elena stared at the phone. 'I was worried she wouldn't forgive me for… you know, Jesse.'

'She doesn't blame you, Elena.' Stefan said. 'You should call her. We could use her help.'

'I don't want to involve her' Elena thought of the things she'd have to tell Caroline – about her father. She wasn't ready for that yet. 'I don't want her mixed up with Wes Maxfield.'

She shivered as she thought of the cell again. She didn't want her friend anywhere near Max.

'She's already mixed up with him. He knows she's a vampire.' Stefan said, glancing over at her. 'She wouldn't want to be left out of this, Elena. Would you, if it was the other way around?'

'You're right' Elena agreed, reluctantly. She pressed speed dial 3 on her phone and held the phone to her ear.

'Elena!' Caroline's voice jumped out of the phone at her, her tone cross but clearly tinged with relief. 'Where have you been?'

'It's a long story' Elena ran a hand through her hair and stared out of the passenger side window as the event of the past couple of days ran through her mind. The normality of the conversation with her best friend made the horrors of the past two days even worse. How would she even start to tell Caroline everything that had happened? 'I'll fill you in later. Where are you?'

'Er, I'm at college' she said, as though the question was ridiculous. 'Where you should be'

'Good, we're on our way there right now. Can you meet us?'

'Who's we – you and Damon?'

'No' Elena paused. Now was not the time. 'It's me and Stefan. We need your help. Katherine's in trouble.'

There was silence on the other end for long enough to tell Elena that Caroline knew about Katherine and Stefan.

'Elena, is everything ok?' Caroline asked anxiously, and Elena blinked furiously to hold back the tears that were pricking the corners of her eyes. 'We've been worried about you.'

'I'm fine' Elena said, but she could hear the lack of conviction in her own voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stefan glance over at her. 'But Katherine is dying. We need to find Aaron so he can help us find Wes.'

'Ugh, creepy doctor? Do we really need to involve him?'

'Trust me, Caroline, I would be happy if I never saw Dr Maxfield again, but we need him.'

'Ok' Caroline said, doubtfully. 'What do you need me to do?'

'Just see if you can find Aaron?' Elena said. 'Don't do anything, just keep an eye on him until we get there, ok?'

'Ohh-kaay' Caroline said, slowly, doubt stretching out the word.

'We'll be there in half an hour' Elena snapped her phone shut before Caroline could ask her any questions.

Stefan was glancing over in her direction again.

'You ok?' he asked, concern in his voice.

She nodded, blinking back more tears. She turned to stare out of the window again.

'I'm fine' she said. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

Well, let's see – your doppelganger is dying, your boyfriend is a psychopath and you've just had to be rescued from a torture chamber where your blood was being drained from your body. It's been a rough couple of days.'

'My doppelganger is an evil bitch that has tried to kill me, I've replaced all the blood and ….I don't have a boyfriend' Elena said softly.

In the reflection in the window, Elena saw Stefan turn to look across at her. She could make out his expression. He was frowning.

'C'mon Elena, you've had a rough couple of days, now's not the time to be making decisions like that' he said, glancing at the road as they turned into the college grounds.

'I didn't make the decision' she said, turning to look at him.

'I don't understand' Stefan looked puzzled. His brother loved Elena, he knew that.

'Damon made the decision' she said.

He looked at her incredulously. Damon had ended things with Elena? That didn't make sense!

'Elena, I don't know what to say.' He said, finally.

'There's nothing to say' she replied.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, the patter of rain on the windshield and the regular squeak of the wiper blades the only sounds above the noise of the engine. Twenty minutes later they pulled up at the college. Elena leaned forward and looked out at the college buildings. She could see the dorm where Megan had been thrown to her death weeks ago. That had been the catalyst for starting this whole mess. She had to finish it. When Wes had helped them with Katherine, she was going to kill him.

'I hate this place now' she said, softly, staring at the old buildings. She turned to face him. 'Let's get this over with.'

He nodded, put the handbrake on and turned the car off.

'Let's go get the doctor'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline was waiting for them in the main foyer of Aaron's dorm. She looked up as they opened the door and her face lit up as they came in.

'He's in his room' announced Caroline, getting up from the couch she'd been sat on and hugging Elena and Stefan in turn. She stood back and looked at the both, her concerned gaze flitting back and forth between them. 'What happened?'

'I'll fill you in later' Elena said. 'We don't have a lot of time. Katherine is dying.'

Caroline scrunched up her face in confusion.

'So?' she said. 'You don't owe her anything'

'Yeah well, I'm not doing this for me,' She glanced over at Stefan. 'We just need to find Dr Maxfield, he may be able to help her.'

Caroline shrugged her shoulders in resignation.

'Ok' she said. 'Then let's go ask Aaron where he is.'

They headed upstairs and knocked on Aaron's dorm.

'Seriously, again?' Aaron's shoulders sagged as soon as he opened the door and saw them.

'We need to find your uncle' Stefan said, pushing the door open and barging past him into the dorm.

Aaron looked taken aback as the three girls followed Stefan into the room. He stood, still holding the door, his mouth open in surprise.

'It looked to me like you found him this afternoon' he said, recovering slightly as he closed the door and turned to face them. 'He looked pretty beaten up when I found him.'

'So you've seen him since Elena got out?'

'Yeah, he was unconscious on the floor of that…torture chamber.' He looked over at Elena. 'Are you…ok?'

'I'm fine' said Elena, flatly. 'We just need to find Wes again. Do you know where he is?'

'Are you going to kill him?' he asked.

'No, we're not going to kill him' Stefan said. 'I could have done that this afternoon if that's what I wanted. We need his help.'

'What makes you think he'll do anything to help you?' Aaron said, puzzled.

'Morbid curiosity' Stefan said, with more confidence than he felt. 'And fear for his own life - and that of his nephew.'

He turned and stared menacingly at Aaron, who returned his stare without flinching.

'Stefan' Elena cautioned.

'No, it's fine' Aaron, spreading his hands, resignedly. 'I'll help you find him.'

Elena glanced at him and frowned. This was too easy.

'What?' he asked. 'My uncle did horrible things to you and I'm really sorry. If I can do something to try and make it up to you, then I want to.'

A puzzled look crossed Caroline's face and she looked quizzically at Elena. Elena shook her head briefly in response. _Not now_.

'We just need you to get hold of your uncle.'

'Ok' he said, shrugging agreeably and reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. 'He might not answer. I said some pretty horrible things to him this afternoon.'

He pressed a button on the key pad, then paused and looked up at Elena.

'You know, I know he did horrible things, and I hate him for that. But he's the only family I've got -' he glanced over at Stefan. 'Thanks to your brother.'

Stefan said nothing. Sometimes, there was no defending his brother.

'So whatever you want him for' Aaron continued. 'I need you to promise me you won't kill him.'

'We promise' Stefan said. Elena said nothing.

Aaron looked at her.

'Elena?' he asked.

'We just need his help' Elena muttered. 'That's the least he can do.'

'Call him' Stefan said gesturing impatiently to the phone in Aaron's hand.

Aaron nodded and pressed buttons on his cell phone. He held it to his ear and listened. After a moment or two, he shook his head.

'He's not answering.' He said.

'Then we're going to have to go and look for him' Stefan said. He picked up a jacket from the back of a chair and threw it across the room at Aaron. 'You're coming with us.'

Aaron sighed quietly but thought better of arguing. He put the jacket on and turned to pick up his keys.

'Where are we going?' asked Caroline.

'We'll start where we left him' Stefan said, looking over at Elena. She returned his gaze with frightened eyes. 'You ok?'

'I don't think I can go back there' she said, her voice almost a whisper.

'Go back where?' Caroline's voice had a frustrated edge to it.

Elena looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She looked at her wrists. The red marks on them from the straps Wes had secured her to the bed with had healed already, but the memory of them biting into her flesh remained. A flash of fear gnawed at her stomach as the memory of being completely helpless washed over her.

'My father's surgery' she said. 'Wes had me there until this afternoon.'

'What the hell, Elena!' Caroline exclaimed, her blond locks bouncing dramatically and her eyes and mouth open wide. 'What is going on? What do you mean he had you there? And what did he mean when he said Wes had done horrible things to you?' She gestured over to Aaron.

'After the party, I went looking for Damon. Wes had him locked in a cell. He injected me with vervain and put me in a cell too.' Elena said, shortly. 'Then he strapped me to a table and drained me of nearly all my blood. This morning he tried to inject me with the same chemical he gave Jesse. He was trying to-' her voice trailed off.

'He was trying to make you a ripper?' Caroline breathed. Her hand flew to her mouth. 'Oh my God, Elena.' She crossed the room in an instant and hugged her friend tightly.

'I'm fine Caroline' Elena tried to brush it off. 'Stefan saved me before he could inject me.'

Something was niggling at the back of Elena's mind again, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _What was she missing?_

'Look, why don't you let me and Caroline go and find Wes?' Stefan said, gently. 'Take the car, go back to the house. We can do this.'

''No, I'll be fine,' she said, pushing herself off the desk where she'd been resting. She ran her hands through her hair. 'Let's do this.'

'Elena' said Caroline, her warning tone full of concern. 'You should go home. Let me and Stefan take care of this.'

'I can drive you if you want' offered Aaron. The three of them turned to look at him and he shrank back.

Elena nodded. There was no way she could face seeing her father's surgery again knowing what he'd done in there.

Stefan took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine Stefan, really' she said, with a reassuring tone even she didn't believe. 'Aaron and I will go back and check on Katherine.'

He cocked his head to one side and looked at her for a moment longer, then he nodded. Caroline came over and hugged her tightly.

'Tell me all about it later?' she asked, quietly, her eyes wide with concern.

Elena nodded.

'You' Stefan said. Aaron jumped and looked up. 'Drive carefully. No excitement, you hear me?'

Aaron swallowed nervously and nodded.

'We'll meet you back at the house.'

Stefan and Caroline left.

Elena looked over at Aaron, who looked so nervous and antsy.

'We'd better go' she said.

'Sure' Aaron nodded, picking up his jacket. 'Let's go.' They headed out of the room, but Aaron paused by the door.

'What?' asked Elena.

'Uh – nothing' Aaron said, shaking his head.

'What is it?' Elena pressed.

'Well, I was just thinking it might be worth stopping by the lab on the way out.' Aaron said tentatively. 'That maybe he made it back there?'

Elena paused. She hadn't realised how much the thought of coming across Wes again had terrified her until a few moments ago when the relief at the decision to go home had washed over her. The last place she wanted to go now was Wes' college lab. She reached into her coat pocket for her phone to call Stefan, he and Caroline could swing past the lab on the way out. Her pockets were empty and she realised she'd left her phone in her purse in the car.

'You don't want to see him?' Aaron asked. 'I should just take you home like Stefan said.'

He turned to leave again, but she put a hand on his arm.

'No, wait' she said. 'We should take a look.'

They crossed the campus and made their way to the Science labs. Wes's lab was in darkness and the door was locked.

'Doesn't look like he's here' Aaron whispered.

'We should check inside' Elena replied and he nodded. She tried the door again, but the lock was solid. Sighing, she made a fist and hit the glass once, hard. The glass splintered and her hand followed through to the other side of the door, where she turned the lock and opened the door.

She turned to look at Aaron. He was staring at her hand, fascinated by the healing taking place as he watched.

'Aaron' she said.

He jumped and looked up. 'Huh?' he said.

'Stay behind me' she said, gesturing to her back.

'Elena, he's my family.' He said. 'If he's in here, he's more likely to hurt you than me.'

He marched past her into the lab. Elena rolled her eyes and followed him.

There was no sign of Wes in the labs. Elena looked around quickly, trying to keep her eyes off the labelled sample bottles in the fridges, filled with blood. She shuddered. It could be Damon's blood. Or her blood.

She turned. Aaron was putting some things into a backpack.

'What are you doing?' she frowned at him.

'I'm taking his notes and some of his samples.' Aaron said. 'I have to report him for what he's done.'

Elena said nothing.

'I don't want him dead, but he's got to face up to what he's done.' Aaron continued, making his way over to the fridge and removing some of the blood vials.

Elena shifted uncomfortably and looked around her.

'Ok, just hurry' she said. 'I'll wait for you outside.'

'OK' he agreed as she made her way to the door. He stuffed two more notebooks and a voice recorded into the bag, then glanced up at the fridges. He glanced over at Elena. She was standing in the corridor. He opened one of the fridges and grabbed two vials of blood and shoved them deep into the pockets of his jeans. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and stepped into the corridor.

'Done' he said. Elena looked relieved. 'Let's go.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Katherine.' Nadia bent down and ran her fingers through Katherine's gray locks, pushing them away from her face. 'Katherine, it's me, Nadia.' Damon leaned in the doorway to the study, a whisky in his hand and an indifferent expression on his face. Katherine did not move.

'Mom' Nadia said, gently but more insistently.

Katherine stirred and turned towards Nadia, her eyes opening slowly. She grimaced in pain and closed her eyes tight again. She raised her arm to her head and gingerly felt the bruise on her temple.

'Ow' she groaned. 'My head hurts like a bitch.'

Nadia exhaled softly in relief. Moaning was a good sign.

'What did I tell you? Cockroach' said Damon to Nadia, gesturing to Katherine. 'Now, if you'll excuse me… you can take over babysitting duties.'

He turned and left the study. Nadia turned her attention back to Katherine. Katherine had her hand over her face and was squinting through her fingers.

'What happened?' she asked, groggily. 'I thought you left?'

'I came back' Nadia said, simply. 'Do you remember what happened to you?'

Katherine shook her head and winced again.

'We were talking on the phone..' Nadia prompted. 'You were going to come and meet me?'

Katherine took her hand away from her face and looked at Nadia.

'I remember I was on the stairs…' she said, faintly. She sounded so weak. 'I don't know what happened.'

'Damon said he thought you'd had some sort of heart attack. You fell down the stairs, hit your head' Nadia said, gently.

Katherine nodded and touched her head gingerly again.

'I'm glad you came back' she said, putting her hand out and resting it on Nadia's arm.

Nadia smiled, tears at the corners of her eyes.

'Of course I came back,' she said.

'Did you get the knife?' Katherine asked.

Nadia looked puzzled for a moment, but then realised what Katherine was talking about.

'Yes, I stopped by Matt's on the way over,' she said. 'But let's not talk about that right now. You need to get your strength back before we can do a spell like that.'

Katherine frowned. 'I'm fine Nadia, it was just a little fall' she said.

Nadia pulled the blanket up around Katherine.

'Shh' she said, tucking the edges in gently. 'You need to rest. I'm going to get you something to eat, ok? Maybe some of that kale shake you love so much' she smiled brightly, her eyes still a little teary at the sight of her mother so weak and vulnerable.

'Yuk' Katherine said sourly. 'That stuff is clearly doing me no good.'

'I'll see what I can come up with' Nadia stood and turned to leave.

'Nadia' Katherine said, weakly.

Nadia turned back.

'I'm really glad you're here'

Nadia smiled and tears pricked the corners of her eyes again. She blinked them away quickly and turned to leave. Katherine smiled and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was raining harder now. Aaron switched on the wipers and stole a glance at Elena. She had been silent since they'd left the college, her body pressed into the passenger seat, her arms crossed in front of her and one hand clutching her mobile phone. She peered out into the darkness.

'You ok?' he asked, hesitantly.

She didn't answer, didn't even look at him for a few minutes.

'I thought I was going to die' she said, finally.

He nodded.

'Were you scared?' he asked.

'Yes' she admitted. 'But not really of dying. Just of the nothing that comes after, you know?'

She turned and looked at him expectantly.

'Yeah' he agreed, his mind racing.

She sat back and returned to peering out of the window.

'Elena?' he said.

'Mm?' she was still staring out of the window.

'Will you turn me?'

'What?' she turned from the window. 'No! Why would you even ask me that?'

'Why?' he asked, sarcastically. 'Because your psycho boyfriend has killed every member of my family and will probably be coming after me next'

'Damon's not going to hurt you' Elena said, with more conviction than she felt. Right now, she had no idea what Damon was going to do.

'Elena -' he began.

'Aaron, you have no idea what you're asking' Elena shook her head vehemently.

'I do!' he said. 'I don't want to live in fear of dying any more! I know you understand that!'

'What about Wes?' she cried. 'He loves you, and he's your only family, you said it yourself. If you were a vampire…' her voice trailed off for a moment, then she shook her head. 'No' she continued firmly. You have too much to live for. You're so young!'

'Says the teenage vampire' Aaron said, sarcasm in his voice. 'Why is it ok for you and not me?'

'Aaron, I never asked for this' she said. 'I would never have chosen to be a vampire. I would have always chosen to live a normal life – if it had been up to me'

'Yeah, well, a normal life has never been on offer for me' Aaron said bitterly.

'Aaron, I can't' Elena began.

Aaron seized the wheel and jerked it to one side hard. The car bucked to the left, throwing Elena up against the door. She hit her head on the door frame. The car skidded on the wet tarmac and the screech of tyres seemed impossibly loud. The car tipped, still travelling too fast and rolled completely over, throwing them both up against the roof. The noise was incredible. The crashing sound of glass and the screeching of metal on tarmac. The window in the door next to her popped and shards of glass fell around her onto the roof of the car. Elena gasped and looked out of the windscreen. A street light was approaching them, heading straight for the windshield in what seemed like slow motion. She put her hand up in front of her face instinctively.

The car glanced the street light on the drivers side, throwing it into a spin, mounting the kerb and heading towards the trees lining the sidewalk. The impact came on the drivers side and buckled the whole side of the car. She was aware of Aaron shouting, more glass falling. Then, nothing.

When Elena came to, the smell of petrol was the first thing to register. She was pressed up against the roof of the car, her seatbelt still fastened and digging into her neck and shoulders.

'Aaron!'

He was laying on the roof of the car, his head twisted in an unnatural angle. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror and she scrabbled around trying to get her seatbelt unfastened so she could free him. If she could get her blood in him, she may be able to save him. She tugged at her seatbelt to get some room to move, but it was stuck and she had to twist herself around so she could see the button. It was just out of reach and she had to wriggle around to free herself slightly so that she could get closer to it.

'Hey, are you ok?' she heard a voice through the shattered window and turned to see a pair of heeled boots, complete with spurs jangling at the heels, making their way across the road.

She groaned inwardly. The last thing she needed was a rescuer. She needed to get some of her blood in Aaron as soon as possible and she wouldn't be able to do that if someone else was around.

'Yes, we're ok' she called, looking across at Aaron's broken neck. 'Do you have a phone?'

'Yes, ma'am' The boots were level with her head now and a sideways face appeared through the broken glass as he bent down.

'You made a real mess o' this car!' he said, his southern twang making a sing song of the words.

'yeah' Elena muttered. 'Do you think you could help me –'

Her voice died off as she noticed him looking past her to the passenger seat. He'd seen Aaron. She closed her eyes briefly to consider her options.

'Hey –' he said, a puzzled look on his face. 'Where did your driver go?'

Elena snapped her head around. The driver's seat was empty. The seat belt was flapping gently in the breeze coming through the smashed driver's window.

A strangled sound from outside the car. Too late, she realised what was happening and she worked at the seat belt furiously.

'Aaron!' she yelled. She turned around. The boots were gone.

She pulled the lap belt loose enough that she could lift her legs through and scrambled out. She made it out of the car just as the cowboy slumped to the floor next to the car. Aaron stood over him, his mouth dripping with blood, an awestruck and triumphant look on his face.

'What did you do?' she whispered, looking first at the slumped man and then at Aaron. She bit her own wrist as she felt for a pulse, but she knew as she put her wrist to the man's mouth that she would not be able to save him.

'I didn't need your permission Elena' Aaron said. 'I took blood from my uncle's lab this afternoon. I just didn't know whether or not I could go through with it.'

He turned and looked at the overturned car.

She stared at him, shocked. 'Why?' she said. 'Why would you want this?'

'I have nothing left to live for. Might as well be dead and enjoy it, right?' He smiled without humour and gestured down at the cowboy rescuer. 'Is he going to be ok?'

'No, he's not' Elena shook her head. 'He's dead.'

This seemed to take the wind out of his sails little, and he put both his hands to his head.

'Well - give him some blood, quickly!' he shouted.

'It doesn't work like that Aaron!' Elena snapped. 'If you take too much too quickly, people die. You can't bring them back from that!'

'Oh, man!' Aaron leaned up against the overturned car and looked stricken. 'I didn't mean to kill him, Elena. You've got to believe me.'

She raised her gaze and looked at him levelly.

'You're going to have to learn to be responsible for the power you've got now' she said. 'Otherwise, it can take over. Make you a different person.'

He looked at her.

'I'll never be like him!' he said, agitated. 'I didn't mean to do this!'

'Well, he's still dead.' Elena said, raising her eyebrows. 'Come on, we need to get rid of the body.'

'No' he shook his head and backed up. 'I can't deal with this right now. I have something else I need to take care of'

He turned and she realised he was about to leave.

'Aaron, wait!' she called after him, but it was too late. He was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Nadia came back into the study, Katherine was sleeping. She set the tray of food down on the table next to the couch her mother was laying on and stood watching her sleep, reluctant to disturb her. She looked so peaceful.

She pulled up a chair and sat down close to the couch. Katherine stirred. She looked around, scanning the room, then she reached out and grasped Nadia's arm.

'You've got to help me' she hissed, urgently, lifting her upper body off the bed with the force of her grip and her words.

Nadia looked at her astonished.

'I've brought you some-' Nadia turned to the tray of food she'd just brought in.

'I think I'm past the point that stuff is going to have any effect' Katherine said, sourly. 'That's not what I meant.'

'You mean the spell?' Nadia asked slowly.

'Yes, of course the spell' Katherine said impatiently. 'I don't have long left. We need to do it now. Did you get the knife?'

'Yes' Nadia answered, reaching into her bag and withdrawing the blade she had collected from Matt's house. 'But you are too weak. It would be dangerous. And besides, we need someone for you to travel in.'

Katherine fell backwards back onto the arm of the couch.

'I don't want to die' she said, pitifully. She sounded so forlorn. Nadia looked down at her.

'Stefan and Elena have gone to find Dr Maxfield' she said. 'Maybe he can help you, get you stronger for a day or two, till we can leave and find someone for you.'

'They've gone?' Katherine frowned in dismay. 'Well, I didn't foresee that.'

'What are you talking about?'

'There's only one body I want to travel in Nadia' Katherine said, turning her head and looking her in the eye.

Nadia looked confused for a moment. Surely she didn't mean her? Then, it dawned on her.

'You want to travel in Elena?' she said, her voice rising with surprise and incredulity.

'Sshh' Katherine hissed, glancing towards the door. 'Keep your voice down. I don't want Damon hearing us!'

Nadia looked down at her mother, who, up until a few minutes ago had been the picture of a dying woman. She was now animated, her cheeks flushed.

'You set this whole thing up didn't you?' she said, her face a mixture of awe and anger. 'You didn't have a heart attack at all!'

'Well, I may have exaggerated my symptoms slightly' admitted Katherine. 'But I did have a really weird sensation in my arm and chest. I was frightened. I just wanted you to come to me.'

'You just wanted to get me back here, where Elena is, to do the spell, because you knew I would never agree to it if you left!'

'I didn't want to leave' Katherine admitted. 'But only because I realised that I couldn't travel in a stranger's body. I've had this one for 500 years!'

'I won't do this Katherine!' Nadia stood angrily and bent to pick up her jacket and her bag. 'This is about Stefan isn't it? Again. And to think that I came back here because I thought you cared about me! I should have known better!'

She turned to leave.

'Nadia, wait' Katherine said. 'I do care about you.'

Nadia snorted in disbelief but she paused, unable to walk out on her mother whilst she was like this.

'Is it so wrong to want to look in the mirror and see the body I've been seeing for the last 500 years?' Katherine continued. 'Is it so wrong for me to want my daughter to carry on seeing me as I have always looked?'

Nadia paused. She looked back at Katherine, angry and hurt. Angry at herself for believing this time Katherine had wanted to be with her, but still desperately wanting to believe what she was saying now.

'Please' said Katherine. 'Sit down. This isn't about Stefan. I know he doesn't care about me' She reached her hand out. 'Please?'

Nadia sighed reluctantly, and she sat down on the edge of the couch, ignoring her mother's outstretched hand.

'It means a lot to me that you understand this' Katherine said, her voice weak and tremulous. She leaned back and rested her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

Nadia nodded and swallowed hard. This may be the only way she could save her mother anyway. She was getting weaker by the day, and finding a suitable body to travel in could take a day or two. Maybe Elena's body wasn't such a bad idea. How on earth would they do it with Damon and Stefan around though?

'Tell me what we need to do' said Katherine, opening her eyes and looking at Nadia. 'Quickly before Damon gets back.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elena half carried, half dragged the cowboy's body across the road and heaved it over a low wall at the side of the road. It landed with a thump on the other side. She looked around. The road was dark and quiet, the only sound was the patter of raindrops on the leaves of the nearby trees. She covered it with some leaves and branches, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to check for approaching traffic. There was none. The rain was coming down even harder and she was drenched by the time she was finished, her jeans stuck to her legs and her hair hanging down in heavy, wet strands.

She crawled through the broken side window of the overturned car to retrieve her purse and fished out her cell phone. No signal. Great.

The cowboy's truck was still parked on the other side of the road, the headlights on and the keys in the ignition. She crossed the road, got in and drove, glancing down at the cell phone on the passenger seat every few seconds. She drove for nearly 3 miles before bars finally appeared on the display. She pulled off to the side and dialled Stefan's number.

'Hey, you home?' He answered almost instantly and his gentle voice soothed her rattled nerves.

'No' she said, running a hand through her hair. 'Aaron gave himself vampire blood from Wes's lab this afternoon, and he just totalled the car and ate a passerby for his first vampire meal.'

Stefan exhaled loudly. Elena could hear Caroline in the background.

'Oh my God' she said. 'Could this day get any worse!'

'Any luck finding Wes?' Elena asked.

'No, none' Stefan replied, a frustrated tone in his voice. 'We've been to your father's old surgery, there was no sign of him there, and we've been to his house. We're just going to head back to the college, see if we can find him there.' He paused. 'Are you all right?'

'No, Stefan, I am nowhere close to all right.' She said, leaning her head up against the door of the car. 'I'm going to head home. I'll see you back at the house.'

'OK' he said. He paused again, as though he was going to say something.

'Be quick' Elena said. 'Please?'

'We will' Stefan said, and he hung up.

She leaned forward to turn the key in the ignition when blue lights flashed behind her and the whoop of a siren confirmed her fears.

'You've got to be kidding me' she muttered as she glanced in the rearview mirror at the police car pulling up behind her. As she watched the officer get out of the car, the thought that had been niggling at her all day finally made its way to the front of her mind. And she knew she didn't have time to sit here and deal with this police officer.

She opened the door and got out of the car.

'Get back in the car ma'am' the policeman said, pointing his flashlight at her.

She kept on walking.

'Officer-' she began, but the policeman was already reaching for his gun. She frowned in disbelief.

'Ma'am, stop there!' he said, drawing his gun.

Elena wasn't afraid of the gun, but stopped out of the sheer habit of doing what she was told. Especially when a police officer was doing the telling. What was he doing drawing a gun on a teenage girl anyway? Then she realised that he must have just driven past their wrecked car. And she was soaked to the skin.

'That's Duke Elway's truck' the officer said, holding his gun awkwardly and pointing the flashlight at her face. 'Who are you?'

Elena raised her arm to shield her eyes and sighed inwardly. She didn't have time for this. She crossed the twenty feet between them in less than a second and grabbed him by the shoulders. She looked into his startled face.

'You didn't see anything tonight' she said, looking into his eyes. 'Just a normal, quiet night on the road. Now get back in your car and go and buy some doughnuts at the gas station.'

'Yes, ma'am' the officer said. Elena let go of him.

'Have a good night officer' she said.

'You too' he looked dazed and confused but he turned and walked back to his cruiser, got in and switched off the blue lights.

She felt bad, but she had to find Aaron. The syringe. That was what had been bugging her. The syringe with the ripper serum in it. It had fallen to the floor when she had headbutted Wes. When Stefan had come to her **r**escue, she hadn't even thought to grab it. Aaron had been there after Stefan had rescued her this afternoon. And he had said he had something to take care of. That could mean only one thing.

Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Aaron approached the Salvatore house cautiously. The rain had stopped and a full moon emerged sporadically from behind the clouds to light up the grounds. The house loomed, dark and foreboding and he looked around nervously. Now that he was here, this didn't seem like such a good idea. His earlier bravado was fading and the enormity of what he'd just done – to himself and to that innocent man – was starting to sink in. He looked down at his blood stained hands. They shook slightly and he shoved them into his jacket pockets so that he didn't have to see them. The syringe he had taken from Wes' lab was in the left pocket and he was comforted by the feel of it.

He needed to do this. Damon had been ruining his life for years. Killing his family, one by one. Making him believe there was some kind of family curse. He ran his fingers over the syringe, turning the cork that he'd put on the end. Did he have the courage to do this?

A rustling in the trees made his jump. All of his senses were heightened and he knew instinctively that there was another vampire close by. His nerves jangled. The moon chose that moment to sail out from behind the clouds, bathing the grounds in soft moonlight. He ducked behind a tree.

'You're going to have to be better than that, rookie' the whisper in his ear made him jump violently and he spun round.

There was no one there.

'Who's there?' he called, dumbly. He was shaking. This was ridiculous. He'd just turned himself into one of the most powerful creatures on the planet, and here he was, still shaking and intimidated like a schoolboy.

A shape emerged from the trees to the left of him. As the shape got closer, Aaron recognised him. It was the vampire from the college this afternoon. Enzo.

'It's just me mate' he said, amiably, looking Aaron up and down. 'Well, well. Things have changed since this afternoon'

Aaron nodded.

'Who did this to you?' Enzo demanded. 'Was it Damon? Is that why you're here?'

'N-n-no' stammered Aaron. 'I did it to myself.'

Enzo frowned dubiously.

'What?' he said incredulously. 'Then I have no sympathy with you, my friend. Why would you do that?'

'I need to do something.' Aaron said hesitantly. 'And I knew I wouldn't be strong enough as a human.'

Enzo stared at him for a moment.

'Does that something have anything to do with you being here?' he asked curiously.

Aaron nodded.

'I want to kill Damon Salvatore' he said, with a confidence he did not feel.

'You and me both, mate' Enzo said. He turned and looked at the house. 'Do you want to do it together?'

Aaron nodded willingly. It would be much better if he wasn't alone.

'So, this is what I think-' Enzo began.

Aaron moved quickly. He didn't even think about what he was going to do. He put his hand in his left jacket pocket and withdrew the syringe, twisting the cork off the needle with his thumb and forefinger as he took out his hand. Enzo was frowning, but was clearly not afraid.

Enzo rushed him, grasping his collar and hitting him with such momentum that the two of them hit the tree behind them. Aaron grunted as he slammed into the trunk. Enzo cried out in shock as the needle pierced his chest. He looked Aaron in the eye.

'What the hell is that?' he looked down at his chest, then back up at Aaron, glaring at him.

'It will help' Aaron said, unable to look Enzo in the eye. 'It was something my – Wes made.'

'Wes?' Enzo frowned. 'Oh no. I don't think so. I've had enough treatments from him.'

He moved his hand to pull the syringe from his chest but Aaron was still hold of the plunger. He pushed it with all the strength he could muster, injecting the whole syringe into Enzo's chest.

Enzo looked up at him in shock as the liquid coursed through his body. It burned. He made a strange, strangled sound and let go of Aaron, staggering backwards and stumbling. Aaron fell onto the wet grass and looked up at Enzo, transfixed by what was happening. The older vampire was clutching his chest and writhing around as though he was trying to tear his own clothes off. He collapsed onto the grass, moaning and pulling at his shirt. Then, he went still.

Aaron knelt in the wet grass, afraid to move. Enzo was lying in a heap 10 feet away from him, not moving. Had he killed him? This wasn't supposed to happen! Cautiously, he lifted one knee and straightened his leg, putting his boot down on the floor as silently as he could manage. Then the other. He looked down at soaked jeans and patted some grass off his knees. He sensed, rather than heard, movement. He looked up.

Enzo was gone.

Before he could react, he felt Enzo's hands on either side of his head. He was stood behind him. His grip was like a vice.

'What did you give me?' Enzo demanded, his voice more like a growl.

Aaron put his hands up to meet Enzo's and tried to prise them off his head, but Enzo was too strong for him.

'I-It's just a serum' he stammered. 'One that will make you strong'

'You're lying' Enzo snapped. 'What was it? What the hell have you done to me?'

Aaron paused and Enzo tightened his grip some more. Aaron yelped in pain.

'It will make you crave vampire blood' he said, reluctantly. 'I'm sorry. I need you to kill Damon.'

Enzo dropped his grip on Aaron and stood back, his face shocked, his mouth open in an O. He put his hands to his own head and held it tightly. He raised his eyes to Aaron's.

'I am so sick of your family using me as an experiment!' he yelled.

Aaron flinched and backed up, but Enzo walked towards him menacingly.

'Going to crave vampire blood am I?' he asked. 'Well, I can start with yours.'

'No!' Aaron cried, but Enzo was on him in a split second. He gripped Aaron's head and twisted it viciously, snapping his neck instantly. Enzo lowered his head and tore into the flesh on Aaron's neck, finding the jugular easily. He drank quickly, feeling delicious warmth spreading over his body. He raised his head and savoured the taste. Maybe this wasn't such a bad experiment after all. It sure beat being strapped to a chair and having your organs removed. He bent his head and drank some more, cradling Aaron's lifeless body in his arms.

After a few minutes, he raised his head and looked down at Aaron. He was withered and his face was turning black. He was dead. Enzo felt a brief pang of guilt. He was just a kid.

'Sorry kid' Enzo said, letting go of Aaron's body and letting it slump to the ground. He looked across the grass to the Salvatore house. There were lights on upstairs now. 'But it's probably for the best. Being a vampire really sucks.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elena jumped back in the truck, grabbed her phone and pressed Damon's number. She hit call and held it to her ear, tapping her foot impatiently. It rang five times before going to voicemail. She redialled immediately, but, once again, it went to voicemail. She hit the steering wheel in frustration.

She switched to Stefan's number and hit dial. He answered immediately.

'Hey' his soft voice filled her with relief.

'Stefan' she said, her voice full of relief. 'I think Aaron might be going after Damon.'

'Damon's a big boy, Elena, he can take care of himself' Stefan's voice had an amused tone.

'I think he might have the serum' she said. 'The one Wes was about to inject me with.'

There was silence on the other end.

'Will you call him?' Elena said, a pleading tone in her voice. 'I just tried…but he's not answering.'

'I'll call him now' Stefan answered, hanging up abruptly.

Elena tucked her phone into her pocket and got out of the truck. The rain was easing and she knew she would make it home faster if she ran.

Damon sat in the armchair by the fire nursing a large bourbon that he didn't really feel like drinking anymore. His phone sat on the table next to him, the display reminding him of the calls he had ignored. He knew he should go downstairs and check on Katherine and her crazy daughter but he just couldn't bring himself to care enough to get up.

Rain was lashing up against the window and the curtains were blowing wildly. He didn't remember opening the window. He got up and walked over to it, pulling it closed and securing it with the lock and staring out into the night for a moment. He knew before he turned around that he was no longer alone in the room.

'What do you want Enzo?' he said, his back still turned.

'You' Enzo said.

'We're even, remember?' Damon turned and looked at the vampire that had once been his friend. 'Now get out of my house. How did you even get in here? You're not invited.'

'I came by this afternoon, spoke to Elena' he said, flashing a smile. 'Didn't she tell you? I told her I wanted to make amends with you. She's a sweet girl, still, she believed me. You haven't completely screwed her up yet, have you?'

Damon flew at Enzo, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him up against the wall. Enzo grunted as he hit and slid down into a heap on the floor. He looked up at Damon, a taunting smile on his face.

'What are you going to do Damon, kill me?' Enzo sneered at him. 'Go ahead. Finish what you started 50 years ago, mate. Cos if you don't, I'm going to kill you. And then that gorgeous girl of yours. And then your brother.'

'I'm not going to kill you Enzo' Damon said. 'I am a monster, you were right. But I'm not the monster you think.'

'I don't believe you' Enzo sneered, looking pointedly at the wall he'd just hit. 'If it comes down to it, you'll do whatever it takes to protect Damon, that's who you are.'

Damon held up his hands in surrender.

'Well, maybe I've changed' he said, smiling humourlessly.

'No you haven't' Enzo sped over to him and tried to put his hand through Damon's chest. Damon reacted instantly, grasping Enzo's hand and gripping it tightly. He rolled his eyes impatiently.

'Really?' he asked, with a mildly irritated tone.

Enzo didn't struggle, but lifted his other hand as if to punch Damon in the face. As Damon reacted, Enzo used his leg to sweep Damon's feet from under him. The two of them landed in a heap on the floor, with Enzo leaning over him. Damon flinched back as Enzo's fangs were bared.

'Whoa, buddy, what the hell are you doing?'

'I'm not your buddy' he hissed, staring at Damon's neck. Damon realised instantly what Enzo was about to do and he shifted his weight to the right and raised both arms to shove Enzo violently backwards. But Enzo was strong and he pushed Damon back down on the floor, his head banging violently on the floorboards. He was dazed for a moment and it gave Enzo an edge. His teeth ripped into Damon's neck and he began to drink greedily. Damon could feel the blood gushing out of him and it made him woozy and light headed. He felt his strength depleting and his arms and legs went limp. Enzo felt him relax and released him slightly to readjust his hold, shifting his weight onto Damon's arms and pushing his head further to the left so that he could get to his artery more easily.

Damon felt the change in grip and realised this would be his only chance to escape. When did Enzo get so strong? And what the hell was he doing drinking vampire blood? Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, he seized the opportunity. He tensed his arms and legs and shoved Enzo as violently as he could muster. Enzo reacted with a surprised growl as he lost his balance and fell to one side. The loss of the stream of blood caused an insatiable hunger and he growled again like a wild animal as he turned back towards Damon, his eyes flashing wildly. Damon had already moved and was behind Enzo already. Without thinking, he put both his arms around Enzo and gripped him. Enzo bucked and growled and Damon realised he was too strong.

'What the hell are you doing?' he yelled as he held on tightly.

Damon knew he wasn't going to be able to hold him. The two of them flailed around wildly, crashing into the wall and the desk. His hand felt the table leg and he closed his hand around it and yanked it as hard as he could. It splintered with a crack and he looked down at the stake he now held in his hand. Could he really drive this through Enzo's heart?

With a squeal, Enzo reached over and grasped his head and yanked hard, trying to twist it and break his neck. His strength was incredible. Damon realised he had no choice. He raised the stake and drove it with all the strength he could muster through Enzo's back. He heard his ribs crack, but Enzo's grip did not get any lighter. He pushed the stake further in and Enzo suddenly went limp and slumped forward, his hands going slack. Damon let go of his and he fell to the floor.

'Stabbed in the back' he grunted as he tried to reach around and remove the stake. 'Should have expected that from you.'

Damon raised his foot above the stake.

'It didn't have to be this way Enzo' he said, his brows knitted together in a frown. 'You bit me!'

'You're going to have to kill me Damon' Enzo's arm was still flailing around, trying to grasp the chair leg. He smiled grotesquely, blood around his mouth around his mouth and teeth. 'Or the next blood I taste will be Elena's.'

Damon stared down at his friend lying sprawled on the floor, a pool of crimson spreading on the back of his shirt. He felt the wound at his neck gingerly. It was healing, but he still felt weak and light headed. He knew he couldn't risk removing Enzo's stake. He was behaving like Jesse. He frowned in anguish; he really didn't want to have to kill Enzo. Enzo's hand reached the stake in his back and his fingers closed around it. Damon knew he had no choice. He took a breath, shook his head and stamped hard on the protruding stake. Enzo went still immediately.

'Damon!'

Damon whirled around. Elena stood in the doorway, a shocked expression on her face. She was drenched, her clothes clinging to her body and her hair stuck to her face. She was staring at Enzo's body. 'What have you done?'

Damon put his hand to his throat. His wound had healed.

'I didn't want to make amends' Damon replied, sourly. He walked over to the desk, righted an upended chair, poured himself a large drink and went back downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'She's back' Nadia said from the doorway. She closed the study door softly and padded back over to the couch to her mother.

'Good' Katherine said, wearily. She shifted uncomfortably. 'This body is getting to be a real pain.'

'It shouldn't be long now.' Nadia said, her eyebrows knitting together in concern as a coughing fit overcame Katherine. She didn't look like she had the energy to do this spell safely.

'You need to go and get Elena.' Katherine said, when she got her breath back. 'Now.'

'How do I get her in here alone?' Nadia asked, worriedly.

'You tell her I need to speak to her about Stefan' said Katherine. 'She'll come.'

Nadia nodded.

'Do you remember what to do?' she asked, anxiously.

'Yes, of course' muttered Katherine, irritably. 'I might be old, but I'm not an idiot'

Nadia held up her hands in surrender.

'I'm worried about doing this right now' she said. 'You're so weak.'

'I'm fine Nadia' Katherine said, impatiently. She looked up and saw the concern in her daughter's face and softened her voice. She gestured for Nadia to sit down and patted the couch next to herself. Nadia complied.

'Listen, I know I haven't exactly been supermom' Katherine said, taking Nadia's hand. 'But, I promise. Once this is done, I'm going to be better.'

Nadia smiled and put her other hand over her mother's.

'I know you will' she smiled.

A commotion in the hallway made them both turn around. Nadia jumped up and walked over to the doorway again, opening it just a crack. She frowned when she saw what was going on at the front door. This was going to make things more difficult.

'What is it?' asked Katherine.

'It's Stefan.' Nadia frowned, turning. 'He's back. And he has the doctor with him'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Damon was halfway down the stairs, drink in hand, when Stefan and Caroline arrived. Stefan pushed Wes in front of him, who was shouting and babbling hysterically. Damon scowled at the sight of the doctor. He paused on the stairs. He pondered going back upstairs, but that would mean facing his old friend's dead body…and Elena. He wasn't sure which was worse. Dr Maxfield turned back to Stefan and tried futilely to get past him, lashing out and protesting wildly.

'You've got to let me see him!' he was shouting.

Stefan put out a restraining arm, guiding the doctor into the house, wordlessly. Caroline appeared behind him, and Damon realised what the doctor was shouting about. She was carrying Aaron's body over her shoulder. He looked withered and…. dead.

'What the hell?' Damon asked. Stefan looked up at him.

'Found him in the grounds' he replied. 'Did you do this?'

'No' Damon said indignantly. 'I've been housebound on babysitting duties remember?'

Stefan raised his eyebrows and glanced at the bourbon in Damon's hand.

'How is she?' he gestured to the study.

Damon shrugged.

'How the hell should I know?' he asked. He wrinkled up his nose at Aaron's body. 'What did you bring him in for?'

'We couldn't leave him outside' Caroline said, her voice tinged with sadness.

'Please!' Wes Maxfield had a desperate tone in his voice. 'Please just let me see him. There may be something I can do to save him.'

Damon was next to him instantly, one hand around his throat. His face was almost touching the doctor's, and the fear in Wes' face was gratifying and disappointing in equal measures. This man had held his life in his hands for years. Put him through torture, brought him to the point of death on multiple occasions, to the point where Damon had pleaded to die. Now, Damon realised, he held the doctors life in his hands. He could crush it out of him right now.

'Damon, we brought him here for a reason' Stefan said calmly.

Damon stared into Wes' terrified eyes.

'Please' Wes blubbed. 'I don't care what you do to me. Just let me see Aaron.'

Damon exhaled and shoved Wes violently backwards.

'Just keep him away from me' he said in disgust.

The doctor fell over and landed at Caroline's feet. She looked down at him distastefully as he grabbed her leg and shook him off.

'Seriously? Do you really think you're going to get any sympathy from me?' she scowled at him. She turned to Stefan. 'Where can I put Aaron?' she asked.

'What's going on?' Elena appeared at the top of the stairs. She gasped when she saw Caroline holding Aaron's body and her hand flew to her mouth. 'No!' she cried, rushing down the stairs. She glanced at Damon 'Did you-?'

'No!' shouted Damon in frustration. 'No doubt it was our vampire craving friend upstairs. He tried to bite me too.'

Elena looked at him as though trying to judge whether or not he was telling the truth. Damon sighed, raised his hands in annoyance and turned to leave.

Elena turned back to Caroline and ushered her towards the main living room.

'Come on' she said. She and Caroline disappeared, carrying Aaron. Wes made to go after them but Stefan put his arm out.

'No' he said. 'You can see him later. 'We've brought you here to take care of Katherine.'

Wes straightened up and wiped his face with his hands.

'I'm not doing anything until you let me see if I can take care of him' he said.

'There's nothing you can do for him.' Stefan said, calmly. 'He's dead.'

'You're wrong' said Wes, trying hard to stay calm himself. 'I know what to do.'

'What do you mean?' Stefan frowned. 'He's quite clearly dead. He can't be brought back from that.' He looked at the doctor who returned his stare. Stefan's expression turned to one of incredulity. 'You can bring him back from the dead?'

'Maybe' said the doctor, cautiously. 'We've done it …the Augustine vampires.'

His eyes flitted about guiltily and he couldn't meet Stefan's stare.

'Please. Let me try. It only works if you administer the treatment within a short time of death.'

Stefan put out his hand in the direction of the living room and gestured the doctor in. This he had to see.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Damon crossed the hall and entered the study. Nadia jumped as he entered and he looked at her suspiciously. Katherine was lying on the couch, her eyes open and following him as he crossed the room.

'Still alive, huh?' he said, acidly. 'Too bad'

Nadia scowled at him, but he ignored her and picked up his overnight bag from behind the drink cabinet.

'What's going on Damon?' asked Nadia. 'Did Stefan find the doctor?'

'Yes, of course, he did.' Damon smiled. 'My brother's a hero, didn't you know that? He always gets what he wants.'

He glanced down at Katherine and he thought he detected a hint of a smile on her lips. He scowled at her and turned to leave.

'So where is he?' Nadia pressed. 'Isn't he coming in to see her?'

'Nadia' Damon turned as he reached the doorway. 'I neither know, nor care. Goodnight'

He opened the study door and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

'Where are you sneaking off to?' a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks. Caroline. He sighed and rolled his eyes inwardly. Why was it so hard to go anywhere these days? He turned to face her.

'You're leaving?' she frowned, glancing at his overnight bag. 'What's going on?

'Yes, I'm leaving' Damon replied, holding up a hand in mock surrender. 'You'll be pleased to hear I am removing myself from Elena's life.'

'What?' she said, impatiently. 'You can't leave right now!'

'Yes I can' Damon said. 'Watch me, this is me leaving. Don't pretend you're upset Caroline. You've never liked the fact that Elena and I were together. So, I'm leaving. The better man wins. Stefan deserves her. I don't.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Oh come on, Caroline.' Damon said. 'You want Elena to end up back with Stefan. Well, once I get out of the way, they can pick up where they left off.'

He turned to leave.

'You are such a dick!' In a split second, Caroline was in front of him, her hand on his throat and her fangs bared. 'Elena isn't some piece of property you and Stefan can just pass backwards and forwards as though she has no say!'

Damon raised his eyebrows and looked down at her hand on his collar. She held on for a minute then loosened it and stepped back, taking some deep breaths to calm down. Damon straightened his collar and glared at her.

'You're right, Damon' Caroline said. 'I don't like you and Elena together. I don't think you are good enough for her'

He made a sarcastic surprised face at her and turned to leave again.

'But for some reason, Elena sees a different side to you than I do.' Caroline continued even though his back was turned. He stopped.

'She loves you Damon' Caroline softened her voice. 'God knows why, but she does. You are all she's talked about, all summer, since you guys got together.'

Damon stood stock still, his feet rooted to the spot.

'You're her life now. You can't leave her, not after what she's just been through….' Caroline's voice trailed off.

Damon hung his head. He had told himself that he was doing the right thing. Enzo's words had cut deep, made him think he was doing Elena a good turn leaving her, that she would be better off without him. He knew Stefan still loved her and would take care of her. But deep down, he knew he was just taking the coward's way out. That he was afraid that Elena was getting to know him too well, finding out all of his secrets, all the bad things he'd done. And he was afraid. Afraid of what she would think of him when she knew everything.

He turned slowly to face Caroline. She was staring at him, her eyes wide and her expression open. She was telling the truth, he knew it.

'What do I do?' he asked, his expression pained. 'Everything I'm near, everyone I love, ends up hurt – or dead. I can't be responsible for that.'

'If you leave, you're going to hurt her' Caroline said softly.

'Yeah, but she won't be dead!' he said.

'Well, she won't be happy' Caroline replied simply.

He shook his head.

'I'd rather her be alive'

'Have you asked her what she'd rather have?'

He raised his eyes to look at her. She held his gaze, conviction and certainty clear in her eyes. Finally, he nodded.

'You're right.' He said, raising his hands to his head. 'oh my God, you're right! How could I have even–'

He pressed both his hands to his head in frustration.

'Where is she?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Wes leaned over Aaron's body, frantically undoing buttons and opening his shirt to expose his chest.

'No, no, no' he muttered to himself, his hands shaking and sweat beading on his forehead. 'Not you. Not now.'

He turned to the case he'd brought with him from the lab where Stefan and Caroline had found him an hour before. He had not wanted to come. Now he was thankful they had found him and relieved he had his instruments and his medicines with him. He opened it and rummaged around, praying he'd brought what he needed.

Stefan stood back and watched, his arms folded and a sceptical frown on his face. Aaron's body was blackened and withered. Enzo had clearly taken a lot of blood, the skin was wrinkled and loose.

'Do you have any blood here?' Wes turned to him, and Stefan saw the fear and the panic in the doctor's eyes.

'Yes, of course' he replied.

'Get some' Wes said. 'At least 3 bags.'

He turned back to his case and withdrew a syringe and a bottle. He inserted the needle and withdrew some clear, colourless liquid. Stefan watched, fascinated as Wes positioned the needle over Aaron's heart and injected the liquid into his lifeless body.

'You know that his heart won't beat even if this works, right?' Stefan said, dubiously.

Wes ignored him and withdrew more of the liquid, injecting it this time into Aaron's neck, near the gaping bit wound.

'What is that?' Stefan asked.

Wes worked quickly, refilling the syringe and injecting into different parts of Aaron's body.

'It's a serum I developed.' Wes answered. 'It encourages cellular repair.'

'From vampire blood?' Stefan asked, already knowing the answer.

Wes ignored him again, and began checking Aaron over. He lifted his eyelids one by one, felt his forehead, turned his head to one side to examine the wound.

'The blood' he urged.

Stefan paused, reluctant to leave the doctor alone. Elena had been unable to watch the doctor at work and Caroline had left with her. He looked down at the doctor, frantically working on the dead vampire on the couch and turned and left the room. Seconds later he was back, three bags of blood in his hands. He looked down at Aaron's still lifeless body. Was it his imagination or had the bite wound gotten smaller?

Wes reached inside his case and withdrew a canula and a roll of tape. He took hold of Aaron's hand and turned it a couple of times, tapping the skin. He tore open the packaging and inserted it deftly into Aaron's arm. He tore off a strip of tape with his teeth and used it to secure the canula. He looked over his shoulder expectantly at Stefan, who was still staring at the bite wound.

Wes held out his hand.

'I need blood' he said, gesturing impatiently with his hand.

Stefan handed over one of the blood bags and the doctor attached it to the canula and opened the valve. He looked around for something to hang it on, and dragged a chair over next to where Aaron was lying. He hung the blood bag on the back of the chair and sat back on his heels, tilting his head to one side, staring anxiously at Aaron.

Stefan couldn't take his eyes of the part of Aaron's neck that Enzo had torn into. It was definitely healing. The puncture wounds were smaller, the purplish gaping wounds now reduced to small, almost perfect circles. He frowned in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

He shook his head. So what? Vampires healed, the serum was clearly just continuing that after death. That didn't mean anything on its own. He glanced over at the case Wes had brought with him. What else had the doctor been working on all these years?

'You need to come with me and look at Katherine now,' he said, but the doctor put his hand up and shook his head.

'We brought you here for a reason-' Stefan began, impatiently, but his words stopped abruptly as he saw movement on the couch. He turned to look at Aaron.

His eyes were open.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Elena!' Damon called, as he paced through the main hallway. He needed to find her. He couldn't believe what a fool he'd been.

'Damon!' she called from the top of the stairs. He turned and looked up at her. She had showered and changed and was wearing sweat pants and a varsity sweater. Her hair was still damp and hung on her shoulders. She had never looked better to him.

He grimaced with pain looking at her. All the words he'd rehearsed on his way to find her suddenly vanished from his mind.

'Elena-' he began. 'Enzo- he was-'

'I know' she said, simply. 'You don't have to explain.'

'I want to' he said.

She nodded, wanting desperately to go to him, for him to put his arms around her, pull her close. But his words just a few hours ago rooted her to the spot, looking at him helplessly. He stared back, unable to find the words he wanted. How did he begin? How did he tell her he'd been an idiot, screwed up, got scared?

'Can we talk?' he said, finally.

'I'd like that' she nodded, swallowing hard. _Please come and hold me_! She wanted to shout. But his face was still veiled and detached, his eyes tortured. She didn't want to push him right now. He was still here, he hadn't left, he wanted to talk. That was enough for now. She started down the stairs.

Damon watched her every step, his mind racing. Dare he just put his arms around her, kiss her, try and make up for the things he'd said earlier? He stood in turmoil, not knowing what to do, what to say.

She reached the bottom stair and without thinking he put his arms out to her. She responded immediately throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight. His arms circled her waist and he pulled her close to him so that every inch of her body was touching his. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry' he murmured, putting his hand on the small of her back and crushing her to him.

Elena sighed with relief and squeezed him tighter, savouring the feeling of every muscle of his body pressing up against her. A couple of hours ago she had thought she would never feel this again.

A door opened behind them and Nadia's head appeared.

'Quick!' she said, urgently. 'Something is wrong!'

Damon rolled his eyes.

'Nobody cares!' he said, but he felt Elena pull away from him. He resisted, pulling her back to him, but she looked him in the eye, admonishing him gently.

'We can talk later' she said, reassuringly.

'To be continued' he said.

She smiled happily and nodded and, reluctantly, he let her go. Then she turned away from him.

'What's the problem?' she asked Nadia.

'She is not breathing' she said, wringing her hands and glancing down the hall to the living room. 'Where is the doctor?'

'He's busy right now' Elena said, walking into the study. Damon was behind her but Nadia put out an arm to stop him.

'Not you' she said.

Damon snorted.

'This is my house!' he said, looking over Nadia's shoulder at Katherine. 'And I need to make sure she is dead! I made the mistake of not checking once before'

'Damon' Elena said, gently. 'Why don't you check on Stefan and Wes. Tell them he needs to get in here as soon as possible.'

Damon frowned, but he stood back. Finally, he nodded and disappeared.

'Now' Elena said, turning to Katherine. 'Let's take a look at her.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Elena looked down at Katherine, fascinated and horrified at the sight of her. This was what she would have looked like when she got older. She knew would never look like this – wrinkled skin, grey hairs. She would never have the indignity of her organs failing on her a little at a time. When the time came for her to die, it would be over quickly. She shivered.

Katherine opened her eyes and looked at her. Elena looked round at Nadia, confused.

'I thought you said she wasn't breathing?' she said, frowning quizzically.

Nadia shrugged and walked over to stand beside Elena.

'She wasn't' she said. She took Katherine's hand. 'Mother. How are you feeling?'

'Old' said Katherine, sourly.

'I'll go and get Dr Maxfield' said Elena, turning away.

'Wait!' said Katherine. Elena turned back and Katherine patted the couch next to her. 'I need to talk to you.'

'We have nothing to talk about' said Elena, forcing pictures of Katherine and Stefan out of her mind.

'It's about Stefan' said Katherine. 'Please?'

Elena frowned suspiciously.

'I'll go and get the doctor' Nadia said, glancing down at her mother. 'Then you can…talk'

Katherine nodded and patted the couch again.

'Please Elena' said Katherine. 'I don't have long left. I need to make sure that Stefan will be ok after I've gone.'

'Why wouldn't he be?' Elena said.

Katherine didn't answer, but gestured again for Elena to sit down. Elena hesitated, but finally perched on the side of the couch. Nadia strode over to the door. She took one look over her shoulder at her mother, lying on the couch, looking old and weak, and, taking a deep breath, left the study. If everything went well, the next time she saw her mother, she would be back to her old – young – self.

Katherine took hold of Elena's hand and grimaced as though she was in pain. She uttered something under her breath in another language.

'Are you ok?' Elena said.

'No, Elena, I'm not' she said. 'But I will be.' She began babbling in what sounded like her native language and Elena shook her head. This was a waste of time. She needed to go back to Damon and continue their conversation, feel his arms around her and his body pressed up against hers. She tried to stand. Katherine gripped her hand tightly.

'Wait!' she exclaimed.

She sat forward and put her hands on either side of Elena's face. Elena jumped as fire exploded in her brain and a bolt of pain shot through her head. Her knees buckled slightly.

'Katherine, stop!' Elena yelled. She put her hands up to Katherine's hands, but her strength was gone. Katherine was still muttering in a foreign language. Elena's legs gave way and she fell forward onto the couch. Images and memories flashed through her mind. Her parents in the car, happy and laughing, before they'd reached the bridge. Aunt Jenna in the kitchen, smiling, holding out coffee. Jeremy with his sketch book. Stefan admitting for the first time that he was a vampire. Damon's face. His pained expression as he stood holding his overnight bag. The way he'd looked at her coming down the stairs. The feel of his body in the embrace they'd shared just a few minutes ago. Katherine had stopped talking. Elena's last thoughts were filled with fear. Not for herself, but for Damon. He was not going to take this well.

Then, nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Damon, Caroline and Stefan burst through the study door at the same time.

'Oh my God, Elena!' Caroline gasped.

Elena was slumped over Katherine's body. Katherine was staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, her jaw slack and her mouth open.

Damon reached her first, turning her gently. She stirred almost immediately and looked up at them in confusion.

'Are you ok?' Caroline hovered anxiously behind Damon.

'Y-yes' Elena put a hand up to her head. She looked down at Katherine's lifeless body.

'We heard you shouting' Caroline continued. 'What happened?'

'I-I don't know' Elena said, slowly.

Damon looked down at her, concern all over his face. He glanced at Katherine.

'Well, the witch is dead' he said. 'You sure you're ok?'

Elena nodded and stood up slowly, her legs a little unsteady.

'I'm fine' she said, but she could hear the lack of conviction in her own voice. What the hell had happened?

Nadia appeared at the doorway, her eyes on Katherine's body.

Stefan turned to her and put his hand on her arm.

'Nadia, I'm sorry' he said, softly. 'She's gone.'

Nadia looked at him, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. She looked back over at Katherine's body and shook her head.

'No' she said. 'I should have been here! I only left for a few minutes.'

'I'm sorry for your loss' Stefan said, sincerely.

Nadia nodded her acknowledgement, then crossed the room and knelt down at her mother's side, taking her hand and pressing it to her face.

'Can I have a moment with her?' she asked.

'Of course' Stefan said, gesturing to Caroline. Caroline nodded and put out an arm to Elena. Damon frowned at her and put his arm around Elena, supporting her as they left the room.

'Elena' said Nadia. 'Do you have a minute?'

'She needs to come with us' Damon said, tightening his hold on Elena's waist.

'I'm fine Damon' Elena said. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, but his face was still concerned and sceptical. 'Go ahead. I'll be out in a minute.'

He frowned and hesitated.

'Damon' Stefan said. 'I need to show you something.'

Damon glanced at his brother. He seemed antsy, eager to leave the study. Was Katherine's body bothering him?

'You got five minutes' he threw in Nadia's direction. 'Then we're coming back to bury her. Once and for all.'

Nadia nodded silently, without turning around. Stefan and Caroline left the room. Damon paused at the doorway and looked back. Katherine looked peaceful, her daughter knelt by her side, holding her hand. Elena stood behind her, her delightful curves partially hidden in her sweats, her hair tumbling loose down her back. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled coyly. His stomach clenched and his heart leapt into his throat. That smile. It told him everything was going to be ok. He turned and left the study, wondering what it was Stefan had to show him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Damon stared down with incredulity at Aaron Whitmore. The guy had been deader than the proverbial doornail just half an hour ago. Now, his eyes were open and he was staring back up at Damon from the clutches of death. His body was motionless and his eyes were fixed with a panicked stare, as though he was pleading with Damon to drag him the rest of the way to life.

'Well he's not exactly the life and soul of the party' he said, sarcastically, turning to face Stefan. Stefan arched his eyebrows and said nothing.

'It just needs time to work' Wes said, raking a hand through his hair. He leaned over Aaron and looked him in the eye. 'Aaron, can you hear me? It's going to be ok Aaron.'

He leaned back and put both hands behind his head, lacing his fingers and gripping tight. His lips moved in what looked like a silent prayer.

'You've done this before?' Damon said, doubtfully.

'Yes' Wes said, without looking at either of them.

'And did it work?' Damon asked, his face full of scepticism.

'Once or twice' Wes admitted, vaguely.

Damon scowled and turned away, pushing images of the lab where he and Enzo had been held out of his mind. A thought occurred to him and he paused and turned back to the doctor.

'It wasn't me, was it?' he asked, putting a joke into his voice to cover up the nerves.

On the floor, Aaron began to make gurgling noises. Spit formed around the edges of his mouth and some of it trickled down his chin.

'This is ridiculous' Damon said in disgust. He turned to Stefan. 'I got more important things to do.'

Stefan nodded.

'Go' he said. 'I'll stay here and keep an eye on what happens.'

On the floor, Wes removed a handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbed gently at Aaron's mouth.

'Come on Aaron, come on' he muttered.

'Nothing's gonna happen' Damon said, confidently. 'He's managed to create a zombie vampire cabbage. Great. '

He turned and strode out of the room. He needed to continue the conversation with Elena.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

She was coming out of the study as he strode down the main hallway. She looked up as she heard him coming and the look she gave him nearly stopped him in his tracks. No welcome smile. No coy glance. It was – cold and detached.

'Damon' she said, coolly. 'Nadia wants to take Katherine's body. She wants to bury it in the family plot.'

He paused, the reality of Katherine's death sinking in. For many years this would have devastated him, sent him over the edge onto a decade long bender. He had loved her for over a hundred years – or thought he had. But now, he knew it hadn't been love. It had been an obsession, a desperate need to win the competition for her love. A competition with his own brother. One that had led to a rift between him and Stefan for decades. Now, he felt nothing for Katherine.

He nodded, glancing through the study door at Katherine's body. Nadia was standing by the window, her cell phone to her ear. She hung up as she caught sight of him.

'I've made the arrangements' she said. 'We will take the body as soon as my friends arrive.'

Damon nodded slowly. His instinct was to take Katherine's body, dismember it and scatter it across different continents, just to be absolutely sure the bitch couldn't possibly return again, but he was trying to be a better person. He looked quizzically at Elena, who nodded her silent agreement.

'We should tell Stefan' Katherine said. 'Where is he?' She desperately wanted to see how Stefan was reacting to her death.

Damon nodded and gestured to the main hall. Katherine turned to leave.

'Elena, wait' he said, catching her wrist and pulling her back to face him. She complied but put a hand on his arm, keeping a space between them that hadn't been there half an hour ago. 'I've been thinking about what you said. And about everything you've just been through. I've been such a dick. I'm sorry.'

'Yes you have' she nodded, looking down at where he held her wrist, her eyebrows arched. He frowned and let go and she crossed her arms in front of her.

'You were right' he said. 'What you said before. I – I' he looked at her. She looked different. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright. Her body language was stiff and guarded. 'I'm not leaving. We can put this behind us. Will you forgive me?'

He took a step towards her. She backed up and put a hand up in front of her to signal to him to not come any further. He stopped.

'I've been thinking too, Damon.' Katherine said, putting on her best sad expression. 'And maybe you were right.'

Damon flinched and stared at her in shock.

'What?' he frowned, completely confused. He turned to look at the spot at the bottom of the stairs where she had hugged him earlier. Had he misread the signals so badly? 'Wait- what?'

'I've loved being with you Damon' Katherine continued. 'But I think, deep down, we both knew that it wouldn't last.'

Damon stared at her open mouthed, his face a picture of confusion and hurt.

'I don't want to end up like Enzo, Damon' Katherine widened her eyes as much as possible to put on a worried expression.

Damon swallowed hard and looked back at her, his mind racing. What was happening? He knew what she was going to say next and he put a hand up as if to try and stop the words from reaching him.

'No, Elena' he said, his voice almost a whisper. 'Don't –'

'It's over, Damon' she said. She stared at him with what she hoped was the right mixture of sadness and determination. He looked crushed. He clearly believed he was talking to Elena. Inside, she felt a swell of triumph. She could totally pull this off!

'Maybe…. you should leave for a while' she said with fake reluctance in her voice. She cast her eyes down, then looked back up at him. 'Give us both some space to work things out.'

He nodded, feeling a prickling at the corner of his eyes. He hadn't cried in decades. He wasn't about to start now. He blinked furiously.

Inside, Katherine smirked. She turned and walked down the hall, leaving Damon rooted to the spot. She didn't look back. Now, she needed to find Stefan.


End file.
